radioheadfandomcom-20200215-history
Bodysnatchers
Bodysnatchers is a song from Radiohead's seventh studio album, ''In Rainbows'' (2007). The song was initially released alongside ''House of Cards'' as a promotional single in the United Kingdom. Bodysnatchers'' was later officially serviced to American modern rock radio by ATO Records in May 2008. It subsequently peaked at number eight on the Billboard Hot Modern Rock Tracks chart, their highest-placing song on the chart since ''Creep'' in 1993. Background ''Bodysnatchers was recorded in one live take at a dilapidated mansion. ''In Rainbows'' producer Nigel Godrich thought that throwing the band into an "uncomfortable" situation would create an interesting atmosphere for the recording sessions, not unlike the ''OK Computer'' sessions that took place at the St. Catherine's Court mansion in Bath, Somerset. The band lived in caravans surrounding the mansion while the recordings were taking place. Lead singer Thom Yorke has described the song as: "A little bit like Neu! meets dodgy hippy rock. It sounds like that new Australian band Wolfmother." He later stated that Bodysnatchers was inspired by Victorian ghost stories, The Stepford Wives and his own feeling of "your physical consciousness trapped without being able to connect fully with anything else." Yorke and guitarist Jonny Greenwood debuted Bodysnatchers in May 2006 at their performance for The Big Ask at KOKO in London. Release In preparation for the physical release of ''In Rainbows'', ATO Records and sister label Side One Recordings serviced Bodysnatchers as a single from the album to American radio stations. ATO was subsequently chosen as the band's official record label for American releases. The track gained substantial airplay on modern rock radio stations and subsequently peaked at number eight on the Billboard Modern Rock Tracks chart in February 2008. Lyrics 1 I do not understand What it is I've done wrong Full of holes, check for pulse Blink your eyes, one for yes Two for no 1 I have no idea what I am talking about I'm trapped in this body and can't get out Ooooohhhh, woah woah 2 You killed the sound, removed backbone A pale imitation with the edges all Sawn off 2 I have no idea what you are talking about Your mouth moves only with someone's hand up your ass Ooooohhhh, woah woah 3 Has the light gone out for you? Because the light's gone out for me It is the 21st century It is the 21st century It can follow you like a dog It brought me to my knees They got a skin and they put me in They got a skin and they put me in All the lines wrapped 'round my face All the lines wrapped 'round my face And for anyone else to see And for anyone else to see I'm a lie Outro Oh no no no no no no no no no no no Oh no no no no no no no no no no no Oh no no no no no no na na na na no I've seen it coming They've seen it coming They've seen it coming They've seen it coming Category:Songs Category:Songs from In Rainbows